


A major inconvenience

by Mindlessspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Humor, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Police Officer Castiel, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessspn/pseuds/Mindlessspn
Summary: Castiel Novak is a cop in a mostly quiet town. He's accustomed to the boring mediocrity that is his life and he likes it that way. That is until the mysterious Dean Winchester appears and knocks his world off balance. With secrets, death and romance, his life is now anything but boring.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the last thing I should be doing is starting another wip but this one called out for me so here we go. Let me know what you guys think as a start!

The rays of the upcoming morning sun basked onto Castiel Novak's skin. He could tell it was going to be a great day as he bent down to pick up his newspaper off of his stoop. His coffee cup stayed steadily in his hands without spilling a single drop.

He smiled happily at the early morning walkers and waved as a courtesy to them before turning on his heel and walking into his empty house. He went about his morning routine of making eggs and toast for himself, reading the daily news then cleaning up after himself.

He was a routine man. Which he enjoyed considerably. There was something about having a balance to life that calmed his usual nerves. He took his time taking a shower and changing into his wrinkle free uniform before standing in the open doorway of his room. Nothing was out of place. He even tucked his sheets and blankets into his bed hotel style.

A car horn sounded obnoxiously from outside his home. He knew without having to peek through the blinds just who it was. He rolled his eyes and made his way to his front door. He took one last look back at his neat, quiet home before exiting.

His partner, Gabriel, waited in the driver's seat of the patrol car. Castiel could already hear the heavy metal blaring from the speakers. He pursed his lips in disproval but opened the passenger side door nonetheless.

Gabe was busy shoving a donut in his face and giving into the stereotype that cops loved those baked goods. "Good morning, Gabriel," he offered him a curt nod as per usual of his early morning greetings.

Gabe finally looked up from his sugary treat and smiled widely. The cherry filled inside coated his teeth while the goo dropped down his chin. Castiel's stomach churned at the sight. Was he sure this was a professional policeman?

Castiel reached over and turned the deafening screams pouring out from the radio down considerably while not bothering to hide his annoyed look from his partner. "This is a quiet residential. I don't want to have to cite you for disturbing the peace," he scolded his partner.

Gabe wiped his mouth with the back of his long-sleeved uniform then wiggled his eyebrows. "Does brotherhood mean nothing to you? I am appalled, Novak! I mean, truly. Would you really go so far as to rat out your own best friend?" He questioned him while shooting him a fake shocked look.

"You're not my best friend," Castiel replied just as quickly as the words left Gabe's mouth.

Gabe shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Do we spend all our time together?" He asked his stern work colleague. Castiel nodded. "Do we tell each other everything?" He asked dramatically.

"I inform you of new and developing cases, yes," Castiel nodded once more in his usual no nonsense way.

"And do we meet each other's family and remember the other one's birthday?" Gabe's screeches got louder the more he went on.

Castiel cringed then shook his head. "I'm not interested in that," he dismissed him passively with the wave of his hand. Gabe gasped loudly while grasping the front of his shirt.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm reminding you. It is your birthday next week, correct?" He asked him curiously.

Castiels' lips turned down. How? How did he forget his own birthday? The years were starting to slip away from him. Every day was the same. It always was. The days blurred together in a way where he sometimes found himself wondering what month it was. He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts.

"I suppose it is," he replied, disheartened. "I don't necessarily care about the societal rule that you have to celebrate a day in which you were pushed out into the world."

Gabriel scoffed and didn't bother to hide his incredulous look. "You don't care about birthdays?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned his head to look out his window. "We need to begin todays duties. So, if you will save the small talk for another time," he deadpanned.

Gabe gazed at him from the corner of his eye before shaking his head at his partners oddness. He put the patrol car into drive. It was time to serve some justice.

XXX

"I said to stop it, you asshole!" Gabe chastised as he tried to put the struggling man underneath him in handcuffs. He finally managed to succeed while mentally noting all the harsh language his detainee was yelling back at him.

He looked up in time to see Novak pushing another suspect into the car by his head. His partner closed the car door while ignoring the suspect. Castiel walked over to Gabe and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is he giving you trouble?" He asked him.

Gabe scoffed then jumped off his detainee. "Of course not! You know I'm always on top of this shit."

Castiel rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. "Just put him in so we can book them," he replied with a bored monotone. Bored? How could he possibly be bored when he was getting bad people off the streets? This was where all the action was!

Gabe's lips tightened but he decided not to argue and just nod. He could hear Novak's basic ringtone evading the air. Gabe lifted the guy up with one hand and led him back to the car as Novak answered his call.

He situated the two men then closed the door and turned around just in time to see him hanging up the phone. "What is it?" He asked as his chin tilted up. He could tell it was nothing to jump around about judging off of his partners new look.

"We've been called for overtime. We have to work a double now. Which means-" he paused as they both looked at each other in disdain at his next words.

"Night shift," they both cringed as the words left their mouths.

Gabe shuddered. He hated nothing more than night shift. It was when all the creepers, weirdos and addicts came out. He'd much rather stick to the daytime weirdos. They both sighed at the same time. "Fuck. Nothing good will come of tonight."

Castiel frowned but agreed silently. Indeed. But how bad could it really be?

XXX

"Fuck Raphael for putting us on this shit," Gabe complained loudly as he drove slowly through their jurisdictions neighborhoods.

"For the hundredth time, it's our duty. We shouldn't complain. We should just do our jobs as expected," Castiel replied as he shone a flashlight out his window to get a better look.

"Dammit, Novak. That's your problem. You never complain. About anything. I'm sure it's all bottling inside of you rather unhealthily. And someday, something is going to make it all come bursting out," he said with such certainty. Gabe paused, "or maybe someone." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to get his point across.

Castiel groaned in annoyance. "I'm fine," he sighed. That seemed to be his motto lately. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. That answer became like second nature to answer without even having to think it through. He wasn't sure if he had any other emotion besides being fine. He was e from the time he woke up until the time he went to sleep. Even his dreams had been blank and dreamless.

They kept at it for most of the night. Just driving around aimlessly. Sometimes they would catch a drug deal or break up a drunken fight in front of a bar letting out but nothing deemed conversation worthy. The words between them also died down as they got closer and closer to nearing the end of their double shift.

Castiel sighed. Four a.m. The dead hour. He just had to make it through two more hours then he would be free to browse his bookshelf, take a shower, maybe clean his bird bath like he had been wanting to do for a while now or just get some much-needed rest. His body ached with the need to lie down on something soft instead of this uncomfortable seat he had been in for almost twenty-four hours now minus the few hours they spent arresting people.

"Hey, do you see that?" Gabe suddenly asked, breaking the heavy silence that lingered between them for the past few hours.

Castiel squinted to get a better look which was hard to do since they were in a neighborhood that wasn't lit so well. He could see two male figures hunched over and digging through what looked like a duffle bag. They both stood straight at the same time. Castiel nearly had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things from his lack of sleep.

One figure was taller than the other by at least a head. He seemed to have longish hair that reached his shoulders. The other one wasn't quite as tall but that didn't mean he was short. He would probably stand a few inches taller than himself if he were to compare.

He could tell that the shorter one had cropped hair that flipped out at the top. He frowned and thought about shining his spotlight on them to get a better look but didn't want to alert them of their presence just yet.

The shorter one held the silhouette of a can then shook it while saying something to his companion. The tall one shook his head and looked to be arguing with the other one. What was going on?

"Graffiti," Gabe answered his unvoiced question.

Castiel looked over to him and nodded in understanding. They both got out of the car soundlessly and approached the two men with skill. The suspects were none the wiser as the two cops surrounded them. One on each side.

The suspect with the can in his hand began to spray something onto the building before them while his accomplice appeared uncomfortable. Castiel looked up and across at his partner then gave him the signal to make themselves known.

"Alright, hands up where we can see them," Gabe announced themselves as he held his gun out in the precaution in case the two men were to be carrying weapons.

Castiel left his gun in the holster as he trusted Gabe enough to hold his own. Instead, he opted to take his flashlight out and shine it into the suspects faces. The tall one held his hand out in front of his face in an attempt to block the disturbing light while grimacing. Castiel shot him a glare before his eyes landed on the one that seemed to be the perpetrator.

He blinked once. Then twice. And fought with his hand so he wouldn't start rubbing his eyes. The man was a lot better looking than he was used to dealing with. His eyes were green but his flashlight made them shine brighter. They were like two emeralds. His lips were plump and pouted into a half frown from getting caught. What Castiel admired the most were the array of freckles that dusted his skin. Yeah. He was definitely a lot nicer looking than his usual criminal.

He looked away from the man with a spray can in his right hand and chanced a glance up at Gabe who was giving him an odd look. He shook his head to himself and looked back at the two men with dead set eyes.

"Come on. Hands up," he demanded in a rough tone. His voice sounded like gravel from not speaking for so long and also from how tired he was.

The handsome one raised his eyebrows in surprise but did as he was told. He kept the can wrapped up in his hand as he raised his arms above his head. The action caused his plain black cotton t shirt to rise up a few inches exposing a sliver of toned, tan skin just below his belly button.

He tore his eyes away while cursing himself for noticing such a thing and instead looked at the tall one who was doing the same except his shirt was long enough to cover any exposure of skin.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Gabe questioned them as he stepped around slowly to be next to Novak and in front of the suspects. His gun was still pointed at them but he kept his finger diligently off the trigger to show he meant no harm if they did as well.

The tall one seemed to become nervous and a little scared. His eyes flickered from the two officers to his shorter companion who seemed un phased by everything.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" The calmer one asked rhetorically with a condescending smirk.

"A nice night to be doing some illegal decorating? Yes, I would say so," Castiel finally spoke up as he stared down the cocky one.

"So, we're in agreement then. What do you say you guys look the other way and we'll be on our way right after I'm finished," he replied. He actually sounded like he was enjoying all of this.

Castiel furrowed his brow then looked at the wall behind the man. He had been in the beginning stages of spraying a red circle with a slash through it onto the face of a candidate running for mayor of the city.

He looked back at the other man, unamused. "I can't allow you to do that. You're under arrest for destruction of city property," he stated clearly. He put the flashlight away and was silently thankful that the streetlights were a bit better than he expected. At least he could still see the two perps clear enough.

Castiel laid his hand on his handcuffs as he prepared to arrest him. He took a step forward but the other man backed up swiftly. "Hey, I'm just exercising my human rights by letting this town know how much of an asshole this guy is. Is that such a bad thing?" He questioned.

"Yes," Gabe and Castiel deadpanned at the same exact time.

The talkative one's lips turned down into a frown when he figured that he wasn't going to be able to talk himself out of this one. "Fine. But you'll have to catch me first," he said quickly before throwing his spray can at Castiel then running off into the dark alleyway.

"Dean!" The taller one could be heard shouting as Castiel took after him, managing to keep up a few paces behind him.

He smiled as he ran. This was just the excitement he needed.


	2. Thrills

"You're evading police!" Castiel called out as his footsteps echoed through the alleyway.

He could see the suspect, apparently named Dean, running just a bit faster than him but it was nothing that he wasn't properly trained for.

He could feel it. The blood pumping fiercely through his veins and his heart picking up to a pace he hadn't felt in so long. His adrenaline was skyrocketing and damn, it felt good.

"And you're evading my rights by continuing to chase me!" Dean yelled back. He stopped for a quick moment before kicking over a tin trash can and rolling it towards Castiel with his foot.

Castiel hurdled over the moving trash can then caught up to Dean quickly. He threw his strong arms around Deans body and wiggled him to the hard ground. Dean let out a loud groan as his body made connection with the ground face down.

Castiel climbed on top of him while using his knees to keep Deans arms pinned to the ground. He grabbed his handcuffs swiftly then grabbed Deans hands together with one hand. His hands were surprisingly soft. He frowned to himself and shook his head roughly to shake the thoughts.

He clipped his hands into the cuffs and dropped them onto his back without another thought. He leaned over while still on top of him so Dean could hear him clearly. "Let's add attempted assault for that trash can incident," he said huskily, trying to catch his breath.

Dean could feel the cop's hot breath on the back of his neck. The feeling brought chills up and down his spine. Since when did the police look like that? The heavier weight on top of him didn't bother him too much either. It was a feeling he could get used to.

"Yeah, I guess that was really a mistake on my part. Can't fault me for trying to slow you down but it seems like you have plenty of stamina," Dean replied as he turned his head to try to look up at Mr. Hot Cop. The cops face was twisted in confusion. Dean winked at him in an attempt to fluster him and smirked when it seemed to work.

"Your assumptions would be correct," Castiel answered without a second thought. Deans eyes shined with a hint of something dangerous. He swallowed thickly and looked away. Why was his heart still pounding?

He must've missed the sound of footsteps approaching since Gabriel whistled a little too loudly next to them. "Novak, I know I said you needed some action but this is not what I meant. You can get sued for this type of action. Trust me, it's not the good kind."

Castiel felt his face heat up considerably when he realized how this looked. He nearly jumped off of Dean and took a few steps back for precaution. He mentally sighed with relief when Gabe helped Dean up to his feet.

Dean stared between the two officers before his face paled a bit. "Where's Sam?" He asked, his voice sounding like it had become filled with dread.

"Who?" Castiel asked him with the tilt of his head.

"My little brother, Sam," Dean replied immediately. His eyes were wide with fear.

"I didn't see a child here. Or anywhere else in this area," Castiel replied as worry sank into his stomach. He hated a lot about his job but when kids were involved it made it worse. He reached for his walkie talkie to report a lost child.

"Castiel," Gabe stopped him. He never called him by his first name unless it was something serious.

He paused his hand over the device and tilted his head at Gabe who was trying his best to hide his laughter. Castiel lowered his brows, confused. What was funny about a missing child? He looked to Dean for some kind of assistance only to see that he had nearly the same look as Gabe.

"Am I missing something? There is nothing humorous about this. I need to report it immediately for better assistance," he said seriously, still baffled on why they thought he was joking.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, he's not a child, you big buffoon! He was the one with me just a minute ago," he snapped but still kept a small smile on his lips.

"So, not little," Castiel clarified. He took his hand off his walkie talkie and crossed his arms.

"No, Castiel. He's definitely not little," Gabe replied with a smirk. He shook his head at his colleague's ability to be the smartest one on the force but still able to be so dense.

"Where is he?" Dean cut into the conversation.

"I sent him home," Gabe answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He couldn't dare to take in the tall kid with the large puppy dog eyes that said he only came along to protect his older brother. And there was no law against that.

"He was my ride home! Dammit. He's going to scratch up my baby," Dean complained loudly and incredulously.

"I'm your ride now. You can either come peacefully or I'll take you in the hard way," Castiel replied then pursed his lips.

Dean scrunched up his face at the officer's choice of words while the other cop rubbed a hand down his face. Was this guy always like this? Although, he had to admit he was pretty amusing.

Gabe landed his hand on Novak's shoulder and shook his head lightly. "Not the best way to word that, buddy." Castiel frowned at his partner then at Dean.

"My apologies. Gabe read him his rights please and meet me back at the cruiser," he instructed before turning on his heel and going back to their parked car.

He slid on a pair of rubber gloves and grabbed a bag to throw the evidence in. He picked up the spray can and placed it in the bag then tied it up to secure it. Then, he snapped a few pictures of the attempted graffiti on the wall.

He crossed his arms while squinting his eyes at the man's face. He didn't notice before but Dean had sprayed on little devil horns protruding out of the top of his head. He cracked a small smile at the childishness of the situation.

He heard Gabe and Dean approach behind him. "Isn't this Benny Lafitte?" He questioned Dean, his face now an impassive stare.

"Don't say that name to me," Dean snapped rudely.

Castiel shared a look with Gabe who just shrugged his shoulders. He knew that Gabe could care less about the personal business of criminals but it was in his nature to be curious. Everyone had a story. Now, he was wondering what this mans was.

"Fine," Castiel decided to appease him. He turned Dean around so his back was facing him. "Do you have anything that's going to prick, stick or poke me?" He asked as he prepared to pat him down.

He walked him to face the patrol car then spread his legs with his foot. "Not anything you'd be interested in," Dean replied coyly.

"I am interested. It's why I asked you beforehand," Castiel stated. Gabe snorted at his answer which Castiel pointedly ignored. He didn't have time for his antics.

Dean uncharacteristically decided to say nothing as the man behind him began to pat his hands along his body. His hands were a lot bigger than they looked from far away. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the way his touch lingered on him when his hands would move to a new spot on his body.

His eyes flew open when the officer's heavy hands landed on his ass. "Dude!" He shouted as he tried to move away but the cop just grabbed him by the shoulder and kept him in place.

"Calm down," Castiel said, a little too closely to Deans ear.

Castiel bent over while running his hands down Deans legs. The man before him was definitely toned. And firm now that he thought more about it. No. He should not be thinking about that.

"He's good," Castiel announced to Gabe who was watching the scene with a look of amusement and delight. Gabe nodded at his partner while not bothering to hide his wide smile.

Castiel led Dean to the now open back door and gently let him make himself comfortable before closing the door. He turned around to see Gabe facing him, his arm blocking him from moving as his hand rested on the car.

"What?" Castiel asked in annoyance.

"Looks like someone enjoyed getting arrested by you," Gabe winked scandalously at him as a cocky smirk took over his face.

"No one enjoys being arrested, Gabriel. Don't be ridiculous," he dismissed him before pushing his way through his arm and making his way towards the passenger seat.

He took his seat and waited for Gabe to start up the car. Once he did, he turned around to catch Deans eye who was leaning back in his own seat. His face broke into a small smile and Castiel forced himself to look away.

The same thought was running through both their heads. What is happening to me?

XXX

"Still here, Winchester?" Castiel asked as his eyebrows rose up. Dean was sitting in a holding cell with his head in his hands. It had only been twelve hours since he arrested him but usually someone was able to bail them out within only a few.

Castiel slid off his coat and placed it neatly over the desk chair before sitting down. He was assigned jail duty tonight which was basically code for babysit the ones in holding. Tonight, there were only a few including Dean.

Dean looked up at him with tired eyes. Slight bags were starting to form under his eyes. He hadn't even so much as blinked since he got here. Castiel felt a ping of guilt. After all, he did slap him with more than just one crime. Maybe if he didn't, one of his friends would've been able to afford the bail. He frowned at the thought.

"Obviously," was all he was answered with. He was upset. He couldn't help but be. Sam had college to worry about. He couldn't ask him to pay to get him out of a mess he created himself. Sam had begged him not to go but he decided to anyway. Thankfully, the cops hadn't found the other portraits he destroyed.

Castiel continued to frown as he checked his email. It was the usual boring discussions. Nothing even remotely interesting ever happened in this town. He didn't know how long he stared at the computer screen. It must've been a while as he eventually began to hear an annoying tapping filling the room.

He scratched his finger in his ear to rid himself of the sound. What was that sound? He groaned softly when the sound caused him to mistype a word in his returning email. The tapping continued on.

He snapped his head up when it wouldn't go away. He turned to look at the holding cell to see Dean tapping his foot anxiously. Castiel narrowed his eyes at him and scowled.

"Could you stop? I can't concentrate with that sound," he snapped at Dean with a roll of his eyes.

Dean scowled back at him. "Could I stop? Well, I could but I won't now that I know how much it annoys you."

"Why do you insist on torturing me?" Castiel asked as he ran a tired hand down his face. He meant that question in more ways than one.

Dean stood up suddenly and made his way to the cell bars. He wrapped his hands around them and leaned forward. "Are you not doing the same? I mean, come one. What did I do that was really so bad?"

Castiel stood up from his place at the desk and walked over to stand a few feet in front of Dean. "Let's see, destruction of city property," he started to list off.

Dean cut his eyes off him but said nothing as he silently fumed at the cop. He couldn't help but notice how blue the man's eyes were. But he couldn't allow that to distract him.

"Evading police," Castiel continued as he leaned closer with each word.

The cop was even closer now. One more step, and all that would be separating them would be a few metal bars. The blue eyes of the man before him swirled with an intense emotion. He took that last step forward.

"Resisting arrest," he breathed huskily.

His warm breath hit Deans face. It somehow managed to wash away the anger he had been previously experiencing. He could practically feel the cops body on his. His breath caught in his throat.

"I'd never resist," Dean replied before a sly smirk took over.

Castiel felt his heart pick up speed once again. Why was it doing that? He wasn't exerted. His pants grew tighter and suddenly he realized what affect this man had on him.

He stepped backwards quickly breaking out of the spell Dean had put him in. Dean shot him a questioning look as his hands slid off the bars.

"I know what I have to do," was all Castiel answered before he took off down the hall.

He begged his heart to return to normal and for his palms to stop sweating. This wasn't professional.

He knew what he had to do to end this feeling. But it wouldn't be easy.


End file.
